Orin
Aquaman (real name King Orin) is the mentor of Aqualad, the King of Atlantis, and a founding member of the Justice League. Personality Aquaman can be described as bold and calm headed. As King of the Earth's oceans, he behaves in a very regal and formal manner, especially in his own home. However, he seems to have his soft spots, and he allows disagreement with his command to some degree, if it carries wisdom. Aquaman seems to respect the abilities of his protégé Aqualad, and even the abilities of his teammates. However, he can at times behave patronizing towards them, though not in an intentionally rude manner. Like many of his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman takes the view that the younger generation is not ready to join the League just yet. After the Team defeated Blockbuster, he changed his mind. Physical appearance Aquaman resembles a bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves. History Early History Aquaman co-founded the Justice League as its 6th member. During a battle against Ocean Master, Aquaman was aided by two students named Garth and Kaldur'ahm. He was so impressed he offered them to become his protégé. Garth turned down the offer but Kaldur'ahm accepted and became Aqualad. Present Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. They travelled together to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C.. After Speedy stormed out, Aquaman insisted that the three remaining sidekicks would eventually be allowed to accompany the League on missions when they would be ready. He then joined the League in fighting the sorceror Wotan. Aquaman was present with the rest of the League following the destruction of Cadmus's ground-level facility. He tried to make Aqualad and the other sidekicks stand down, but was rebuffed. On their way to Atlantis, Aquaman told Aqualad that he did not hold his apprentice's disobedience against him, and was interested in the idea of a team. Aquaman accompanied his apprentice to the former Secret Sanctuary, which Batman re-commissioned as the headquarters for the newly formed covert ops team. Aquaman welcomed his apprentice back to Atlantis after an absence of two months, and invited him over to dinner. At the banquet, Orin revealed that Mera was expecting. He was not able to finish the banquet, as Superman alerted him to an emergency in Tokyo. During the king's absence, Black Manta attacked the city. Aquaman thanked his friends and family for guarding the city best they could, and protecting the queen. Aquaman came to the Cave with the rest of the League when communications broke down. After the attack of Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, he tended to his protégé. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter fought the Injustice League's plant creature in Paris. They later received help from Icon and Rocket. As part of a simulated training scenario of the Team, Aquaman was "killed" by alien invaders. Powers and abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, Aquaman possesses above average superhuman strength. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13323". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to withstand high water pressure. * Superspeed Swimming: Aquaman's strength give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aquaman has the ability to breathe in water. * * Multilingualism: He can speak both English and Atlantean. Relationships Queen Mera Aquaman is married to Mera, making her Queen of Atlantis and of the oceans of the Earth. They seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. While Aquaman works as a hero on the surface world, Mera runs the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and is one of their head instructors. The two are currently expecting their first child. Aqualad Aqualad is Aquaman's protégé. Although they work together, Aqualad respects Aquaman as his King and as his mentor. However, Aqualad is not afraid to speak his mind when he feels strongly, and in return Aquaman respects Aqualad's right to free expression. Aquaman considers his young protégé as a friend, holding personal conversations with him, and also trusts him to the extent of looking after his pregnant wife. Prince Orm Prince Orm is Aquaman's brother. It appears they get along well. Appearances Background in other media * Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Green Lantern in the DCAU shows, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited and Static/Virgil Hawkins in Static Shock. * Early promotional images for Young Justice, showed Aquaman with longer hair rather than the shortly cropped style he currently sports.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-11). "Question #13132". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-17. References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League